


ILLUMINATION 光照之启

by greenlock



Category: DCU, Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人不会老，但蝙蝠侠会。这个故事发生在蝙蝠侠即布鲁斯·韦恩去世后一百年，第三次世界大战爆发后四十年，雷伯亚政教集权建立后三十九年。这一年超人从外太空返回地球，他首先回到了高谭。</p>
            </blockquote>





	ILLUMINATION 光照之启

**Author's Note:**

> 这本来是个十首歌的短打练笔，因为中途被工作打断，所以之后我接续写完，不能再放在短打中了。

　　 **——光照进来的时候黑暗也跟着降临了。**  
　　凯尔降落下来，在一个人类仅靠生理不能触及的高度，看见了他。  
　　雷伯亚最强的教士，一张见鬼的与布鲁斯相似的脸。颧骨，鼻梁，嘴唇刀刻般的线条。仿佛从未见过阳光，几乎没有血色。见鬼。  
　　 _（没准儿我会回来。在某时，或某地，某种神秘的力量……比如魔法，克拉克，你从来都搞不定那个。那时候你会在哪儿？）_  
　　他向他们——那些守护着画卷与雕塑的游民——射击。  
　　用一种奇异的手法，或者说，拳法？  
　　凯尔悬浮在空中，在射程之外，在人世之外，静静俯看教士手中不断转动方位的枪，他的黑色长外套。那件衣服很厚重，不能被阳光穿透，也不可能在夜风中飘起。  
　　见鬼。他也能把人类肉体用至极致，极限的速度，极限的判断，极限的自制。然而他的心跳保持平稳，肌肉中传来血流的声音。  
　　凯尔发现自己在窃听这个杀人者的心跳。  
　　见鬼。  
　　  
　　 **——它们是一体的，光与暗，希望与绝望，恩赐与诅咒。**  
　　教士的心跳很平缓。一下，一下，一下。  
　　就像黄昏时古老宅院中的舞步，从第一个音符直到最后都没有激情的过渡。愈来愈暗的空间，松软的地毯，搭在腰际的手，是谁说的氪星人的体温比地球人要高那么几度？  
　　来吧让我来数一数。一步，一步，一步。  
　　 _（如果你再用这种表情看着我，我宁可死得更彻底一点。）_  
　　凯尔听着教士的心跳，默默记数。从一开始，数到第四下的时候那个人类伏身坠地，灰尘被震动，它们扬起来，扬起来，在穿透了尘降云的稀薄阳光中毫无节奏地乱舞。  
　　飞舞在极权世界中。一个没有英雄的世界。  
　　他抬起手臂，开枪，再度射穿一个人的头颅。子弹穿入，在眉心钻一个小孔，旋转，脑叶中的创伤不断扩大，无数记忆粉碎，然后是颅骨。  
　　凯尔听得见那种粉碎的轻响。他已经听见了。见鬼。  
　　  
　　 **——你杀人。别在我的城市。** （注：摘自《无人之地》小说版序章蝙蝠侠对女猎手说的话）  
　　第五下，第六下，第七下，第八……哦见鬼，别再开枪。  
　　……布鲁斯讨厌枪。  
　　凯尔在神灵的高度表达了他作为神灵应有的愤怒。他的眼眸中光芒迸现，碧蓝燃烧成炽红。  
　　热视线。  
　　没有人能够抵挡。没有人类能够。  
　　他避开了。他在射线击中枪管之前已经转身。长期训练的结果。闪避的反应动作，练习一千次以上会变成习惯，重复一万次以上会变成本能。  
　　杀人和避免被杀的本能。  
　　有惨叫声，源自惊恐，但不是源自他。幸存的几个游民落荒而逃，奔入这一世高谭墓道般的深巷。他们的去路钢筋交错，在其间牵扯百结的不只是蛛丝浮灰，还有数十年来断裂腐烂的树脂纤维。很多很多年已经过去了，这世界上会魔法的人都到哪里去了？  
　　教士向射线袭来的方向霍然抬起了脸，与青绿色瞳仁一齐瞄准凯尔的，还有他双手中漆黑的枪管。犹带着子弹出膛的高热。  
　　 _——我会回来。_  
　　 _——在某时，或某地。_  
　　 _——那时候 ** _你_** 会在哪儿，克拉克？_  
　　 _——……克拉克。_  
　　 ** _——克拉克。_**  
　　  
　　 **——我会在那儿。你知道的。**  
　　凯尔站在灰白的虚空中，身后扬起的红色披风仿佛是这举世间最鲜艳夺目的东西。蓝色的制服包裹着他依旧年轻的身躯，他仍然强壮、灿烂、完美无瑕。那黄色的S在他的胸前闪着光，与远处废弃的市民广场某个倒塌的纪念碑上裂缝横生的古老标志遥相呼应。  
　　“你是谁？”那拿枪指着他的教士用安静的声音发问。  
　　在杀戮之后，他的心跳依然平缓，节奏稳定，如舞步盘旋，如死水无澜。  
　　他们用药物控制心跳和情绪。那叫什么来着？哦，对了，帕西姆。  
　　“这里是高谭。”凯尔俯视着他，凝望着他，贪婪地看。  
　　他和一百五十多年前他们第一次见面的时候几乎没有分别，也许更瘦，更苍白，但这无所谓。这无所谓。  
　　只差一句话，一句台词，最初的。那句咒语。  
　　 _（离我的高谭远点！）_  
　　魔法，妈的，就是那种东西。  
　　一定是。  
　　谁用魔法给超人造了一个梦。  
　　一个黑色的梦，光照不进，风吹不起。有淡淡的血腥在空气中飘浮，有舞步般的心跳在废墟中平静地响彻。有人杀人，有人死去。  
　　整个世界没有人呼救。  
　　一个噩梦。  
　　一个属于超人的噩梦。  
　　  
　　 **——克拉克，你救不了所有人，只能打捞起一个叫做“希望”的混蛋。**  
　　这里是高谭，他的城。曾是。布鲁斯的城。  
　　“这里 **曾** 是高谭。”教士微微思考了一下，回答道。  
　　他居然知道，这很难得。教士们都不熟悉历史。历史——一百年前的历史书上满纸都是超级英雄的颂歌……无用的东西，会引起期盼、崇拜、荣誉感。会让人触犯感情罪。  
　　那些早已被抹杀了。克拉克·肯特，布鲁斯·韦恩，超人，蝙蝠侠，正义联盟的人们……在第三次世界大战后的教科书上都是从未存在过的人。  
　　凯尔凝望着他。  
　　“你是谁？”他的枪支上了膛。他还是没有念出那句咒语。  
　　 **“你杀人。”** 凯尔在空中张开他强而有力的双臂，红色的披风像明丽的波浪在他的身后起伏，他胸前的字母在一片冷寂中忠实地反射着阳光。那些永恒自由的光啊。  
　　 **“别在我的城市。”** 他居高临下，用不属于他的，遥远又熟悉的口吻吐字。他听见教士的心跳在加速，药效退却了，控制力的大限将至。  
　　 **“离我的高谭远点。”** 凯尔轻轻噏动嘴唇，说出了最后的诅咒与最初的台词，久违微笑在一百年后悄然爬上他的嘴角，阳光在钢铁上镌刻细纹；天使吹起号角，牢不可破的巴比伦塔墙上绽现裂痕。  
　　再绝望的夜里还是会有人做梦。再悲伤的梦里也可能会有笑容。  
　　现在正在噩梦里笑的是一个叫做“希望”的混蛋。  
　　雷伯亚的教士眼中闪过一瞬的迷茫。“感情犯。”他喃喃道。  
　　但他仰望着那个浮在空中的神一样的混蛋，没有离开，也没有开枪。  
　　事实上，他正在慢慢地放下他的枪。  
　　这里没有任何人再开枪。  
　　  
    <Fin>


End file.
